UK-2A is a natural product having the following formula. 
UK-2A is described in M. Ueki, et al. J. Antibiot. 1996, 49, 639. While this compound has certain properties that make it useful in a variety of fields, currently, it is being investigated as a starting point for making compounds that have efficacy in the fungicide area.